


Day 1: Brothers in blood timeline

by Askell



Series: Tentatodd week [1]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Digital Art, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Incest, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tumblr: Tentatodd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askell/pseuds/Askell
Summary: Looks like Jason finally found a way to shut up his mouthy brother...





	Day 1: Brothers in blood timeline

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a simple prompt ended up being my surprise participation in the tentatodd week, with all drawings finished in one evening lmao. I haven't drawn anything in more than 6 years so please be kind in the comments <3


End file.
